


Dancing in the Dark

by deniallisstrong



Series: Niall Tumblr Drabbles (deniallisstrong) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Tumblr: deniallisstrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing Niall was able to show up for your dance performance, but knowing he's halfway around the world, is a tough feeling... At least, until you find out otherwise. You've been missing him for far too long for this to be much of a composed reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

Even though you know you shouldn’t, you stick your head out from behind the curtain again. You already know Niall’s not coming, but maybe—just  _maybe_ —if you look enough times he’ll emerge. Seeing your blank stare into the audience, your friend pulls you back, away from all of those peering eyes. “Girl, don’t worry about him,” she advises, looking you right in the eye. “This performance isn’t about him, right?” She lifts one eyebrow as if to dare you to answer otherwise.

Nodding your head, a small sigh escapes your lips. “You’re right,” you say, not sounding very convinced. Your piece is last–of course–so you’ve really had way too much time to worry about it.

Your stomach twisting itself into knots, you adjust your ballet shoes in a futile attempt to distract yourself. The lights go out in front of you, and then, your heart pounding, you get into position, all alone in the center of the stage. As the lights come up, you feel your legs stumbling slightly, all too aware of everyone analyzing your every move. But then you begin to feel fluid, a whisper in a silent room or a rush of water between rocks’ cracks. Forgetting all technicalities, his empty seat moves you. Your dance partner, John, slides next to you, picking you off of the ground. His arms are on your waist, lifting you into the air, but you’re so caught up in the motions that you don’t feel a thing. Focusing on your every breath as you two twist and turn on the stage, you roll over his back and he hovers over your laid out body. Lifting you up from the ground, the final notes to the song begin to play as you two walk away, arms linked. Wishing it was Niall who was linked in your arm brings a wave of nausea that rolls over you, stopping all other thoughts.

When the stage goes black, you turn your head around wistfully for one final glance. The house lights coming on, you see a familiar blonde boy sitting in the front, beaming. You roughly untangle yourself from John, brushing past the dancers and the crew backstage, only thinking about Niall, your heart racing more and more with every step. The nausea has come back but for a different reason this time.

By the time you are able to maneuver your way through the crowds, acknowledging the various compliments that come your way, Niall is already waiting for you at the end of the hallway. Holding roses in his hands, he shifts them to one arm so he can hug you. Before you even know what you’re doing, you’re grabbing the flowers from his hand and letting them fall to the floor as you wrap your legs around his waist. He grabs hold of you, and you can’t help but kiss his lips that are already moving. “Was it alright?” You pull back, your smile giving you away. “How did you get here?” You ask, out of breath from the excitement of seeing him  _in the flesh._

“Oh, darlin, it was splendid.” He pauses for a moment, kissing you again, deeper this time, and then sets you gently on the floor. “We were supposed ta have our rehearsal for the tour tonight, but once they saw how distressed I was, they let me go.” He shrugs, and then just stops to look at you, a little half smile on his face. “It’s wonderful to see ya, all dolled up like that and dancing ya ass off.”

Your neck tilting back as you laugh, you give him a light shove, crying, “You make it sound like I’m a prostitute or something!” 

“A very  _cute_ prostitute,” he smirks, slyly adding, “But ya know, that guy of yours on stage—”

“John,” you interrupt questioningly, not quite sure where this is headed.

“Okay,” he chuckles. “This  _John_  character seems to be touchin ya more than I get ta.”

You grin mischievously, leaning forward and placing your hands on his chest. “We can change all that tonight,” you whisper in his ear, lightly gliding your mouth down his ear to gently bite his earlobe. You feel his hot breath quicken on your cheek and his heart begin to pound against your hands. Grabbing you by the hand, he leads you away from the crowd as your own shallow breathing gives away every intention of yours.


End file.
